A fluid supply valve used for exerting pressure on a pressure-controlled device as constant as possible, is known in the art.
Although a quick response is required in this type of conventional fluid supply valve, the response thereof is not always sufficiently quick enough. Additionally, although it is absolutely necessary to increase the velocity of flow of air to improve the response of the fluid supply valve, there has been a problem with a stable performance not being achievable due to uncertain vortexes, shock waves, boundary-layer separation point variations, stagnation, etc., occurring if the velocity of flow of air is increased.
An object of the present invention is to obtain a quick-response fluid control valve. Another object of the present invention is to obtain a fluid control valve which exhibits a stable performance, and presents no problem, such as the occurrence of shock waves.